


Tonight (and a Thousand Nights More)

by SocialDisease609



Series: Same Universe [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609
Summary: QUICKIE Beronica smut. Might as well get to the point, right? Betty and Veronica reward themselves after unpacking in their college dorm with some lovin'.





	Tonight (and a Thousand Nights More)

 

            “So what do you think of our first home?” Veronica teased, as Betty hugged her from behind. They had spent three hours unpacking nonstop. It was charming to see their belongings mingling together, complimenting and contrasting at the same time.

            “It’s quaint,” Betty commented.

            “It’s a dorm,” Veronica retorted. Betty sighed restfully and let go of Veronica, walking away from the living room to make her way to the bedroom.

            “I’m so happy we’re done,” Veronica could hear Betty’s voice. “Now we can finally relax.”

            Veronica turned to follow, her footsteps dulled by her socks.

            “No adventures for today?” Veronica asked, crossing the threshold of their shared room, seeing Betty lying down on their bed- which was two twin beds pushed together in the middle of the room. They were going to arrange for a single, larger mattress down the road, but these twin beds came standard in every dorm, new per each occupant, provided by the university.

            “Oh God, no,” Betty answered, looking through her phone as she crossed her ankles. “I know it’s only six, but I am done with everything for the day.”

            Veronica smiled and sat down next to Betty. She watched her girlfriend scroll through feeds, listening to her gentle breathing.

            “You’re so beautiful,” Veronica said suddenly. Betty raised an eyebrow and turned away from her phone. She didn’t say anything, just pursed her lips in amusement. Veronica reached up to cup Betty’s cheek. “I…” Veronica felt speechless. Her heart was ready to tell Betty every ounce of feelings flowing from her heart, but her brain could not keep up, nor find the words. Betty kept watching as Veronica smiled faintly, her hand slowly making its way down Betty’s neck and resting on her collar bone.

            “What are you thinking, Ronnie?” Betty finally asked, breaking the silence.

            “… thinking about making love to you.”

            Betty scoffed as her cheeks blushed. “I hate that you do that to me,” she confessed, looking away.

            “… Do what?”

            “Make me blush. I always think I’m confident around you, and then you just go and… be so bold, it always takes me by surprise.”

            Veronica shifted onto the bed completely, straddling Betty by resting on her thighs. She looked at her girlfriend carefully.

            “You are confident, Betty, don’t think you’re not,” Veronica began, cupping Betty’s face with both hands now. “You affect me just as much, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

            “That’s not what I meant,” Betty tried to defend, not knowing where she was going with this. She was too busy looking at Veronica’s lips. Somewhere along the line Betty had put down her phone, and her hands rested on Veronica’s hips. She leaned forward, meeting Veronica in a kiss. The latter pushed forward, pressing their chests against each other, leaning her hands against the headboard for balance. Betty raised her hands from Veronica’s hips to her shoulders, as both women parted lips for a moment just to change angles.

            After a few moments of cherished kisses, Veronica separated herself from Betty and silently urged her love to lie down completely. Betty obliged, watching Veronica in patient wonder. The heiress worked on unbuttoning Betty’s blue plaid shirt, and Betty helped shrug it off. Next went her bra, then her jeans.

            As each article was shed, Betty felt her heart beat just a little bit faster. Veronica leaned down against Betty’s naked form, and kissed her neck, her hands slipping up her sides. Betty felt her breathing shake, Veronica’s lips making their way down. She took hold of one of the blonde’s breasts, slowly kneading, then her tongue pressed against a nipple. Betty groaned, her legs languidly moving against the bedsheets, feeling herself becoming wet. Veronica moaned lightly as her lips enclosed around Betty’s nipple, sucking carefully. When she felt Betty’s hands entwine in her hair, she moved even further down. She left kisses across Betty’s abdomen, then, still kneeling on her hands and knees, kissed and nipped Betty’s hips.

Veronica slowly pulled down Betty’s panties, a sigh of appreciation coming from Betty. Once Veronica flung them to the floor, Betty parted her legs instinctually, allowing Veronica to nestle herself between them. And then Veronica gave a brief lick against Betty’s clit, causing the girl underneath her to reflex her hips up, a surprised and trembling gasp coming from her.

Hooking her arms up under Betty’s thighs to hold her hips, Veronica pressed her tongue firmly against Betty’s sex, just above her opening. There was no doubt that Betty was ready for her. As Veronica ran her tongue through Betty’s folds, she could feel the overwhelming amount of slickness. She swallowed the taste quickly, and slid her tongue across the folds once again, up and down, teasing against the entrance.

            Betty whimpered something, as her hand made it to the back of Veronica’s head, pressing Veronica closer. Licking with delicious motivation, Veronica gently hummed against Betty’s pussy.

“Oh my God,” Betty moaned, resisting the urge to bring her legs closed at the sudden increase in pleasure. Veronica kept going, pressing her tongue up and down in all kinds of patterns, apply certain pressure here, gentle licks there, and torturous sucking on Betty’s clit. Betty’s moans were only encouraging Veronica on, and at this point, Betty couldn’t keep her hips still anymore, and started pushing them up to ride Veronica’s face. She desired friction, merciless friction.

Feeling a throbbing of her own, Veronica reached down her pants and pressed against herself, rubbing over the fabric.

“Don’t stop,” Betty begged desperately, noticing the change in performance as Veronica attempted to multitask. “Ronnie, please.”

Veronica let out a shaky exhale of need, as she tried to return her full attention to eating Betty out, but her own hips continue their rotation, determinedly grinding her pussy against her hand. She could sense that she, herself, was incredibly wet and getting warmer by the second. There was a brief moment in her mind where Veronica selfishly considered putting Betty’s euphoria on hold. To remove her pants and underwear to sit on Betty’s face, riding until she spilt into her orgasm. In Veronica’s defensive, she was usually the first one to be fucked, as Betty always loved to take the reins, so serving Betty first was new to both of them. Veronica wasn’t sure she could handle the wait for her turn.

Betty’s grip on Veronica’s head had surged in strength, as the blonde pushed Veronica closer to her center once more, physically demanding more attention. Veronica brushed aside her selfishness, and with newfound determination, pressed her tongue inside Betty, earning a cascading moan from her lover. She did not recede her own touching however, she simply willed herself to balance all her actions. Her tongue could only go so far, however, and desiring to be deeper within, she pushed two fingers inside Betty.

Betty’s hips jerked up in response, but the girl was silent- her mouth open as if to cry out, yet was overwhelmed by the welcomed surprise. Veronica then shifted her position, with her fingers still pushing in and out with ease, to sit on Betty’s left thigh. She rocked her own hips against Betty’s toned muscle, not being able to wait anymore. She felt Betty reach up and grip her waist, helping her grind even firmer against her leg.

“Fuck, babe. I’m-” Betty’s words muted in her throat, as her eyes squeezed shut and her hips rocked urgently against Veronica’s penetrating hand. A string of the most erotic cries Veronica had ever heard came from Betty, the blonde reaching down to hold Veronica’s hand within her in place as her orgasm took over. Moved by the sight, Veronica couldn’t help her own body’s response as she came too, pleasure rippling through her body, her grinding now a rhythm-less disaster.

When the both came to from their climaxes, Veronica removed her fingers and immediately slumped against Betty in the bed, wanting to be in her arms. Betty’s arms were slightly shaking as they wrapped around her girlfriend. Shifting just a bit in the embrace, Veronica gazed upon Betty, contentment all throughout her entire being. However, her contentment shifted to concern immediately, as she watched Betty wipe a tear from her eyes.

“Oh my God, Betty, what is it? Did I hurt you?” Veronica asked, completely concerned.

Betty laughed for a moment, a tear slipping down her cheek. “No, Ronnie, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Veronica asked, tentatively. “Why are you crying?”

“I don’t know,” Betty smiled, “But I’m fine, trust me. I’m more than fine. Just… shook me, that’s all.”

Veronica studied Betty’s swollen eyes, waiting for more confirmation.

“Babe,” Betty laughed again, squeezing Veronica in their embrace. “You were great, it’s totally normal, we can google it later.”

            Veronica laughed at this and rolled her eyes. Snuggling up against Betty once more, never feeling close enough, she sighed “I love you, Betty. Thank you for being with me.”

            “I love you too, Ronnie,” Betty smiled, “I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Betty is such an emotional person she cries during some climaxes. Fight me, this has to be a universally accepted headcanon lol
> 
> Anyway, leave comments, they'll most likely be what inspires me most for Beronica, since we won't have material to go off of for a very long time lol.  
> And you know what, why not:  
> visit my tumblr blog if you ever wanna leave prompts- even smut prompts! However, there is no guarantee that I will write them all, but I probably will publish the prompt for others who follow me who want it.
> 
> socialdisease609.tumblr.com


End file.
